MY WITCH 12: Servant in the Eyes of His Majesty
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: WxC Cedric may be in some in trouble for leaving Caleb to die and Phobos wants his murmurer back.. Does Will have powers?
1. Chapter 1

Tada! Decided to do this, and it's in my mind, all about Caleb and Phobos, with just a hint of Will to mix it up. I do wonder though.. If Caleb and Phobos are to an extent the same.. I'm thinking about what Phobs should think of Will..

* * *

><p>Phobos tells Cedric off for letting Caleb sink, then sends him and Vathek after Caleb and Will as the group all go for lunch<p>

"Cedric.." The word blew around the room like a breeze, forcing a chill over Cedric's stained features, guilt and fear smoldering from his eyes, but he bowed down. His breath raggedly cut the silence. "Caleb.."

Cedric's head shot up and the murmurers hissed at his suddenness. He wasn't in the murmur room, but the throne room and in the center of the jungle Cedric sought out his Majesty himself. Cedric's eyes bled out a pleading gaze, "Prince Phobos! I beg of you! An.." Cedric gulped, the pause allowing him to calm a little, "Ephemeral misjudgement of my own.. Sensibility towards it- eh -_him._"

"You left him for dead Cedric." The lack of anything except maybe a subtle hint of a smirk and possible mirth in the young prince's tone, left Cedric apprehensive.

"N-not-" Cedric stuttered, then changed his course, forcing the words to verbalize loud and clearly, "I did not realize that he could die my Lord."

"But you hoped." Cedric stared at the blonde hair, which floated, lengthly and consummately around the young man, who floated feet from his thrown. His eyes -hinting blue, though in darkness might appear grey- shone joviality, merriment despite his cruel natures. Anyone would easily suppose him an angel as he smiled slightly, a small humored chortle escaping his closed lips.

Cedric stood now, his head bowing down, he felt tears prickling on the surface of his eyes. His voice shook when he spoke, "I apologise my Prince. Do with me as you must."

**...**

"Get up ass-hole." Irma turned on the light in the Lin's basement, having had offered to wake up their rebel leader friend. She figured she'd go for the crueller method, if only for the fun.

"Will.." Irma's eyes just about shot out of her head as she clambered up the bed ladder, silently heaving a bucket in her hand.

"Did you say 'Will'?" She snorted as Caleb megerly shook his head, his face contorting in pain as he closed his eyes against the harsh lighting. She supposed that, this early from awakening, plus having hear the word 'ass-hole' referring to him, she could understand why he'd think it was Will waking him up. "Ir-MAA."

He snorted at her exhaddurated pronounciation. "I know it's you. I heard you calling me an ass.." She deemed his low mumble as evidence that he was still too close to sleeping to move. Not that she wanted to see him move according to Will, and Hay Lin - who had finally caught on. She threw the bucket of ice and water over his head, recieving a loud, "Skatá! Skýla sas! YOU BITCH!"

"That should solve your morning imparement." She smiled, stepping down from the ladder and leaving the room to meet three staring faces; Taranee and Cornelia looking horrified, while Hay Lin looked impressed. Irma shrugged, "He's awake."


	2. Chapter 2

Will Vandom traced swirls onto the table, feeling a chill as she waited silently for the others. Elyon sat opposite her, staring down at the table between them. Will sighed, forcing a smile to her lips, "So, have you always lived here?"

Elyon nodded. Giving her a look that suggested she shouldn't bother starting a conversation, and causing Will to bite her lip. The one time she isn'tgrounded and she's left with the one person willing to show dislike. At least Cornelia pretended to be nice. Will glaced at the windo again, looking for some sign of her new friends when Elyon spoke, "Where are you from originally then?"

Will's smile became slightly more natural, "Um.. Fadden Hills..?"

Elyon shook her head in negative to knowing where she was talking about, then picked up a menu, "Why did you move?"

Will swallowed, then widened her false smile, "Well my mum just got a promotion, and it was sort of a spur of the moment thing, and-"

Elyon had put the menu back, her smile as fake as Will's, but her voice hard. "No, I mean why here? Heatherfield?"

The moisture had evaporated from Will's throat. Had the girl actually just said that? Will's mouth hung open, her expression stung, not sure how to answer the question or if Elyon knew she was attacking her. "I.. Uhmm.."

**...**

Phobos grinned at the jungle around him. Soon his kingdom would rejuvinate, and then it would grow. Cedric had left with his tail between his legs; he would have done so literally had he been in his less prosperital, non-human form. He would soon have Caleb though, to carry his bidding. Yes, and unlike Cedric, Caleb should instantly have his Lordship.

It was only fair that the boy be rewarded for his work, as unknown to Caleb, Phobos' murmur-child had simply been training under the rebellion. Soon enough he would have Caleb. Soon enough he would persuade his brother of his missing. Soon enough, Caleb would open his mind and surrender his soul unto his Prince. And once he had his sister, once he had the keeper. Phobos knew that Caleb would happily abnegate his body so as for Phobos to absorb whatever Caleb had taken. And then all would be his.

**...**

"I didn't think you were so charismatic." Cedric smirked at his second's image in the sands Phobos had provided for his bookstore.

_"Those who will come are few and desperate Lord Cedric, and Caleb would believe anyone there before him."_

Cedric snorted at this. Caleb was far more of a fool than Prince Phobos would believe. "Don't let them influence you Vathek! Remember who you must obey!"

_"I do not forget my master, I only wonder why we must decieve them!"_

Cedric's smile faded, but then he laughed, "We are not decieving the rebels now. We truely will give them a chance to invade the promised land."

_"And my part must continue?"_

"Yes Vathek," Cedric paced around the orb of sand, he knew that the rebels hated Caleb for hisself, and Vathek had been playing friend to the young man, "You needn't instil hate for Caleb, but you must for the guardians. We can leave them the task of destroying them. All but one." What appeared to be Caleb's newest fantasy would be Cedric's pleasure to destroy. "Will is mine."

**...**

"And why must I join you?" Caleb was standing in the kitchen, clad only in a pair of boxers (having barely changed from whatever soaking items he'd worn to bed), pouring himself a glass of milk. Taranee grinned. He was already the perfect image of an Earth boy. In fact, he reminded her of her older brother Peter more every day.

"Becaauuse, you owe us for the butt saving from the sand thing?" Hay Lin smiled, sitting on the corner of the countertops, swinging her legs happily.

Cornelia then murmured in Taranee's direction, "I say we stay here. I am not fighting this new look he's got going!"

"Elyon and Will are already waiting for us!" Hay Lin had slid from the counter to the floor and resorted to the begging position; on her knees with her hands clasped together.

"Then you better hurry along!" Caleb mocked her, waving the girls toward the door. Definitly just like Peter. "I have better things to be doing than eating with your insolent friends."

"Oh?" Taranee suddenly felt intregued and leaned forward in her seat, shifting position. Caleb suddenly looked up, seemingly finally embarassed, and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. I've got some books to read."

Irma then coughed, jokingly, "You _want _to read? A book?"

"I have a few actually."

"What kind of book? I can't see you being into romances buddy.."

* * *

><p>Basically I changed my mind last minute, that I didn't want Caleb to spend the day with the girls, but get into the w.i.t.c.h. books and find out about Will's missing powers and stuff.. Also wanted to make it seem to the girls (bar Will) that Caleb was settled, while he's actually really not so much.. Plus, felt the need to give Cornelia some way to bring up her 'love' and force Will into listening...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb had watched them leave then, taking a seat in the 'kitchen' and taking a tentative sip of his white liquid. So far it was the only thing he'd consider to truely rival water as everything else seemed to be made sweet, bitterly so, and not to his taste. Not much here was though; everything was new, and strange. He'd never had many choices in his life to base on preferance, but here he could choose everything except what mattered.

He didn't feel right in this room. He didn't feel right in any room. Whereever he went on Earth he was followed by a high pitched squealing noise, which had even reached Meridian when he'd gone through the inversion point. By then he'd realized it was Will's phone. Electricity. He wondered if everyone could hear it. Electricity was evrywhere, it followed him around Earth during his waking hours and he didn't trust it.

Then he'd fall asleep. He'd dreampt about Will again. Never the same dream, but she'd always be there. Or it was Phobos. Either of the two plagued his mind at night, but at least the Will dreams only left him confused, while Phobos left him drained and feeling ill.

Caleb stood, pouring the remainder of milk into his mouth at once and leaving the glass on the side as he went to start his books. His concern for a powerless keeper only grew since the Torus Filney sands. She had been so afraid, but what she was afraid of was most puzzling.. He'd find that out later though.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_#Wake up! The sun shines here at Heatherfield!#_

"Heather- ..what?" Will Vandom pushed her duvet off, squinting at her green frog radio.

_#Ha ha! Excuse me Fadden Hills! This is your radio station!#_

"Nngh.. I was about to say.." Will yawned, stretching her arms out and sitting up in her bed. The radio dj continued on, and Will smiled dazely as he wished her a good..

"Morning Will!" Will smiled as her mom interrupted the radio, reaching to turn it off. Will then slid from her matress to the step ladder of her high bed and sat on the edge.

"Don't turn it off mom! I want to hear the news about Heart-"

"Heatherfield," Her mother corrected, kissing her forhead gently, "Today there is some kind of twinning with that city!"

Will followed her mother then, finding the kitchen spotless, and her bowl already full of cereal; the milk carton waiting on the table. "You were up early then? Not sleeping much?"

Susan shook her head, a smile on her face, "Well, the first day of school is always important!" When Will nodded slowly, watching her spoon as she mixed the cereal, Susan frowned. "I thought you were excited to see your friends again."

"Yeah.. Well.."

"Simultech should be giving me the news today too.." Susan knew a change of subject was in order and relaxed when Will's face lit up.

"The promotion! Wow!" She finally seemed to realise the lack of milk in her bowl, slopping far too much in, grinning, and Susan picked up a cloth to wipe up after her daughter.

Susan leaned over Will, sighing happily, "Don't be too enthusiastic! I wont believe it until I've seen it written on paper!"

"But they will give it to you, mom! I already see a whole barrage of frogs on the horizon!" Will was possitively extatic by the idea and Susan laughed, "Frogs on my new clothes! On my new shoes!"

"How fortunate I am that my daughter thinks of frogs and not of money..!" Susan smiled, rolling her eyes as Will continued on, occasionally scooping a mouthful of cereal from her frog-faced bowl. The phone rang, and Susan cheerfully picked it up as Will talked, needing no audience, "Yes, hello? ...No! Will isn't her!" Susan didn't notice the silence that suddenly eminated from her red haired daughter, as she shouted down the phone, "YES! WE ARE FINE ON OUR OWN! YOU MIGHT NOT BELIEVE IT, BUT IT'S TRUE!"

The phone clunked down and Susan strode out of the room, leaving a thick tension in the air around her only child.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"The invasion will be soon! You have to alert the guardians!" Blunk twirled the coins between his fingers, watching them sparkle as the blue galhot spoke. "I've told the rebellion, so only enough to look believable will follow through, but some may plan to actually stay on Earth! They must stop this!"

"Blunk know, Blunk got it." Blunk then walked away, intending to take the rooftops so as not to be followed to the castle library where the inversion point was.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, sorry we made you wait!" Taranee slipped into the booth beside Elyon and Will sighed with relief. Cornelia the slid next to Will, refueling a small amount of the tension with in her, but then Irma pushed in. Hay Lin perched beside Taranee.

"We couldn't leave while Caleb was in there! Let's just say I'm still warm!" Will grimaced as the other girls made gushy jokes to Cornelia, suddenly regretting this meal even more.

"Oh? What? Give me details now!" Elyon was instantly focused on Cornelia completely and Will felt glad that her 'innocent' looks would no longer be being thrown in Will's direction.

"Boxer. Shorts." Cornelia grinned, Will looked around at the others; as far as Cornelia or Elyon could see, they were now the only ones there. "That's it."

"Oh.. I can't believe I missed it for-" Will suddenly felt sick as the entire table became silent and every pair of eyes ventured onto her. Her face fell and she tried to stand, pushing past Cornelia and Irma as Elyon squeaked a faint apology, telling Will she didn't mean it, and that it had only slipped out, but she had been there before.

Once out of the booth, Will forced herself to look back with a feeble smile, praying that her voice didn't crack right there, "Yeah.. I know.. I just don't feel very well.." She swallowed as the girls shifted uneasily where they sat, it made her more uncomfortable that even Cornelia looked concerned, "..You know.. The thought of Caleb in his boxers is enough to turn anyone's stomach.." The joke gained her a small laugh from Irma, for which she was extremely grateful as she looked down at the table, tracing the grain of the wood with her finger. "You guys have lunch.. Maybe I'll see you later..?"

She left then, a chorus of yes and definitelies following in her path from everyone except the notably missing voice of Elyon.

**...**

Caleb sat with his back against the wooden leg of his high-cot, just as he was sure Will had done, the books - all but one - lying unopened in front of him. He had started it at the part that talked of guardian replicas. The Astral Drops. It hadn't taken him long to decide that he was against them. The book described labourers with body, but not mind. Wonderful beings that would do a guardian's bidding in human form whilst the guardian was needed elsewhere. It sounded like slavery to him. They didn't have souls, but neither did he according to Phobos.

Phobos had claimed Caleb to be proof of the Prince's higher power and Caleb condemned the slight truth in his words. To create life was Godly, and Phobos seemed to have acheived just that. That was when Caleb knew that he'd have to die. Once Phobos was removed from existance, every morsel of evidence that he once was would need to perish along with him. Memory would die out itself in time, but every day Caleb feared what he might become if he lived on. Perhaps on his death Phobos would invade his body or mind.. The idea jumbled in Caleb's mind, but he knew one thing was clear. He refused to be a slave for Phobos' evil bidding.

Yet, the guardians made their drops to do good, so maybe they weren't slaves after all. There wasn't enough information about them in the literature to know for sure, but the guardians didn't seem like they would mistreat anyone, so maybe he was wrong.

**...**

"How many?" Lord Cedric looked down at his second, Vathek, as Meridians passed him in a line. Vathek had certainly managed to bring enough, though it was barely so.

"Not more than a hundred I'm afraid my Lord." Vathek murmured, having had bowed his head and Cedric smiled while the galhot couldn't see. It would lose him respect if Cedric showed that such a menial part of the task had pleased him and Cedric would not allow that.

"That'll do Vathek, but I'm a little disappointed you couldn't rouse more." Cedric turned away from Vathek, glad he had sounded dismissive and watched the line steadily head for the portal. Cedric, of course, had glamoured himself slightly; a reddish line masking the skin around his eyes was all he'd changed along with a dark cloak, but none of those here seemed to recognise him for it.

"Only so many will come at such short notice without being suspicious my Lord. And a few left when I expressed dislike for the guardians." Cedric nodded, having expected no less.

"No matter. We leave through the inversion on the hour!"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, apparently this just doesn't want to be about Caleb and Phobos, but I think the slave things cover the Servant bit..

* * *

><p>"Totally! I can't believe Alchemy would even bother, I mean what are the chances of not getting caught!" Hay Lin let the latest exploit of Alchemy sneaking out drift past her as she took a large bite out of her burger. Irma was sitting across from her, trying to slip her straw into Cornelia's milkshake without her noticing, and Taranee had pulled out a book, occasionally slipping a fry between her lips as she read.<p>

The guilt of letting Will leave had apparently passed as quickly as it came for Cornelia and Irma, and Elyon never seemed to have felt truely sorry at all for what she'd said, though in truth she hadn't really said much, and it could had been taken into many different context.. Hay Lin stopped as a familiar voice filled the air around her. A loud clattering of metal following the tuneless song. "Blunk a little Dutch girl, dressed in blue. Here are things Blunk like do: Sell lute to captain, Bows to queen, Turn Blunk back on sumberine. Blunk can do tap dance, Blunk can do split, Blunk can do holky polky, just like this!"

Hay Lin then jumped up, fully intending to greet her friend in the dumpster he was in, but Taranee was too quick, "Uh, Hay Lin?" Hay Lin froze, turning to give her friends a wide cheesy grin, "Where are you going?"

"Um.. Bathroom?" Hay Lin cheeped, but Elyon looked up, apparently _this_ was somehow more important than her gossip/Caleb talk.

"Isn't the bathroom that way?" When she pointed, Cornelia turned to look, catching Irma slurping down the blonde's pink frothy drink.

"Hey! Get your own!"

Hay Lin began taking steps back, but Elyon was still watching her, so she went for the second best thing she could think of and slapped her hand to her mouth, "I'm gonna be sick!" No one stopped her then.

**...**

Will hadn't really known where she was going, or what she'd been doing, though she vaugely recalled pulling the map of the portals out and finding none, so as she looked up the road to the bookstore ahead of her she supposed she must have wanted to go to Meridian. "But I can't.." She thought of Caleb and how the last trip had turned out, so instead she plonked her ass onto the cold pavement, her elbows on her knees and her chin on her fisted hands. "So much for having a life.."

Will stared up at the building across, looking into the window and squinting at the clock. It was barely half past. She had until seven until her mom got home, and then the woman would probably end up staying at work late.. Will considered going home. All she had got out of today was one too many insults and Cornelia's opinion of Caleb in his shorts. The day was certainly making homework look good right now.

**...**

Vathek stood, watching the nearby Cedric direct the rebels toward the back of Phobos' castle. Aldarn had suggested an attack then, but thankfully he resigned his suggestion at the thought of going into battle without Caleb or the guardians.. The guardians. Vathek prayed the passling had made it to warn the guardians. He had mentioned to the rebels that when they arrive, they ought make a convincing show of attacking them, but a hasty defeat. He made his way towards Cedric's poorly disguised form, "My Lord, we do not have long. Are you sure we must leave so soon through the inversion?"

"Yes Vathek." Cedric's voice was slick and made Vathek's doubts surface in his mind, "It is our Master's wishes."


	6. Chapter 6

"Blunk be a Girl Guide dressed in blue, Blunk have actions Blunk must do, Say 'Loo' to the Captain, 'Oh' to the Queen, And turn back of boy to.. GREEEE-EEN!" Blunk happily sang as he sifted through the junk in garbage. He knew he couldn't go into the building unseen as the only entrance was a wide open space, so he decided to sample the goods while he waited for the girls to leave.

"Hey Blunk!" Blunk jumped when the littlest girly came up behind him, he dropped his blue 'wrapping head warmer' which she picked up and handed back, "You dropped your towel!"

It was then he realised that she was exactly who he wanted to see, "Big blue thing send message for girly!" He pulled out his coins to show her, "Pay Blunk biiig pennies!"

"Ooh! Shiny!" She mirrored his thoughts exactly.

**...**

Caleb frowned. He must have read wrongly.. He skimmed back over the sentence several times before he dropped the book. Pulling it back up he studied the image; a body, with arms and legs outspread and another set dimly behind. The image was of a woman, but Caleb recalled seeing this as an image of man once.

**Τα τέσσερα στοιχεία, συν το απόλυτο. Τέλεια.**

'The four elements, plus the ultimate. Perfect.' Caleb understood what it meant, there were four element guardians, but he doubted Will was in any way perfect. Maybe she was broken.

**...**

"We've gotta get Will!" Hay Lin hissed. Cornelia couldn't believe this; she was being force to ditch Elyon _again_. "Blunk said that the Meridians were coming to Earth. He said the Veil would go 'poof'! POOF! We have to stop them!"

Cornelia smiled and wiggled her fingers as Elyon looked over from the table, while Taranee and Irma talked animately. Her eyes never leaving the table, Cornelia pat Hay Lin's back, pretending to comfort her fake bout of illness, "How are we meant to go if Elyon is right here."

"Just say you're gonna take me home or whatever; she'll understand." Cornelia's smile strained, sure she would. If this was the first time it had happened. The bookstore hadn't been her fault, but Elyon had been really upset.

"Fine."

**...**

Somewhere between sitting on the curb and walking home, Will had decided to take a detour. The Silver Dragon had instantly been a welcoming place since the first day she stepped inside it; the tantalizing smells and light tinkling music that wafted throughout the building made her feel relaxed. Caleb would be there, and she would even rather spend time with him than alone.

She'd decided that she should probably let him know she was fine; she hadn't liked the fact that he'd tried to comfort her after they'd got out of the sand pit. What had he expected her to do? Cry? It was bad enough that he thought she was a little girl playing hero without her proving it for him. No. She'd just say she was afraid of fire or something. Then he'd make a rude comment and she'd yell and then she'd go home. If he didn't..

If he didn't. He'd stopped speaking the other language, well for the most part as far as she could recall. She knew she'd told him she didn't like it, and she'd expected him to say tough luck or some Esca-whatever insult, or even just ignore her, but he hadn't done either. He'd stopped speaking the other language. Because of her.. She didn't know what he would do. She shook resolution into her head; it didn't matter what he did, she'd just have to see when she got there.

**...**

"Y'know, Elle, she's really sick.. Maybe we should just go home?" Elyon had known it was coming. She'd seen the face before; usually she was the one making that face; smiling falsely at whoever they were with as Cornelia and she discussed an escape route. Hay Lin han't even looked sick.

"Fine." She stood, throwing her cash onto the counter; not bothering to count if there was enough. Everything had changed now. And Elyon knew exactly where the girls were going. "Say hi to Will for me."

No one acted the same since Will had arrived. Cornelia had never stepped back for anyone in her life, yet she did now. When she and Cornelia had gone shopping, not a month since Will had arrived she knew she'd heard right. 'Will says I'm good to go.' Who cared what Will said? And then Will had decided that they were going on the Ski trip. Something was wrong with this girl. She didn't seem like a bully, in fact she was shy. Awkwardly so. She must have something though. People don't just wake up the leader. Elyon left without looking back, striding down the road, pulling out her phone to dial Alchemy.

* * *

><p>No evil plot from Elyon yet btw, she's just p***ed off, as she should be. Ditched again..<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Her phone's off." Cornelia shoved her mobile back into her pocket, pacing a few steps before she turned to them. They didn't need Will. "Hay Lin, go get Caleb. Blunk said Meridians right? They aren't for Phobos. Caleb can easily send them back home and we don't need Will at all. They didn't need to close the bookshop portal last time right?" She suddenly felt immensely proud of herself. She didn't know what all the fuss was about. Leading was easy. You just had to know what you were talking about. "Irma, go with Hay Lin and Taranee can come with me."

Hay Lin looked at her, confused. "Where are you going? To find Will?"

Cornelia sighed, "Will is a lost cause, we can't find her and if she's gone home we wont reach her in time. I'll try her home phone again, but if she doesn't answer then we can't do anything. Me and Taranee will go to the bookstore."

"What!" Taranee gulped and Cornelia put her hand on her elbow waiting for either the panic to pass or for her to need to pull Taranee along, "Can't you take.. Irma?"

"I'm not going! I'd rather not spend my day being mass murdered by green people and villagers! Take Hay Lin."

"I'm taking Taranee." Cornelia frowned. "Other than the fact that Taranee is the closest to a sain and mature person, Hay Lin needs to go as it's her home and Irma.." Cornelia simply sighed then, gathering that they would get the drift as to why she wouldn't take Irma.

When they finally split into pairs, each walking in the opposite direction, Taranee turned to Cornelia who was still grasping the dark girls elbow. "Can we really do this without Will?"

"We have to."

**...**

"Let us begin Vathek." Cedric smiled sinisterly to the blue galhot. "The time is now."

"But my Lord.." Cedric anticipated this, making the words even sweeter to his ears. As quickly as the plan had unfolded, Vathek may have still managed to talk before now. He was forgiven for that; Cedric knew that if everyone who talked was punished, he would have to sentence himself, and Vathek did not know of the traitor in his midst. Also when Vathek had infiltrated the rebellion, the traitor may have been alerted and caught on. "We have time until the hour."

"Yes, but I have changed my plans to prevent any chance of attack. You see Vathek; there is a traitor in our castle." Cedric did not see Vathek swallow, "We cannot trust anyone Vathek, and if you have spoken the wrong words I forgive you, but it may cost us chances. Tha guardian's may be plotting against us you see. Call the start."

Cedric stepped back into the shadows as Vathek called out for the immigration to begin, "Tó̱ra páme! Méchri ti̱n Gi̱ ti̱s Epangelías. EARTH." Vathek's Escanor was congratulatable. Cedric had learned it years ago, needing to understand for spies and rebels, but few other than Vathek were committed enough to learn without direct orders.[0]

**...**

"Do you think Caleb can fix this?" Hay Lin piped up as Irma and she walked along. Irma shook her head.

"I think Barbie's just on a power-starve and wants to bring Ken to watch her get her mojo back."

Hay Lin nodded as she walked along before taking what Irma said in fully, "Uh.. What?"

"Cornelia just want's to show off to Caleb and doesn't want to admit that we need Will." Irma sighed, "I'm tempted not even to tell Caleb or Yan Lin. Let Cornelia figure it out."

"But then we'd kinda have the invasion thing going on and-" Irma growled cutting Hay Lin off, but Hay Lin just laughed, understanding her frustration. It was just how Cornelia and Irma worked.

**...**

Caleb pushed the pen into his mouth, flipping the page and pulling up the notebook he'd retrieved from Yan Lin. His eyes flicked across the page, barely a sentence before he was scrawling ferrociously again; dog earing the page. Will was meant to have powers. The books weren't very specific, but they all agree'd that she had powers. Some mentioned _Astrapí̱, _some said it was pémpto stoicheío. No matter what it was, Will wasn't it.

* * *

><p>astrapí̱ - Lightning<p>

pémpto stoicheío - Fifth Element

[0] It's quite funny I think, how stupid this seems as we know Vathek is on our side.. Or is he? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews make me happy, so please keep me smiling.. :)

Tiny chapter, but I'm running out of time and I've already just updated a few chapters (2 or 3)..

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me.." Cornelia's fist tensed as she marched towards the redhead who had just turned the corner that led in the direction of the bookshop. Taranee quickened her pace to keep up with Cornelia, unnoticed by the mass of oversized hoody and jeans who walked in their direction, head down. "WILL! ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU'VE BEEN AT THE BOOKSTORE THE WHOLE TIME!"<p>

Will had jumped about a foot at the shout of her name, but quickly reassembled her composure of sullen as she shook her head, not looking at them as they reached her, " 'S closed."

"Oh." Taranee could only watch as Cornelia fidgited a little; not sure what to do with her pent up anger, "He's not there?"

Taranee sighed as Will nodded, "That could be a good thing."

**...**

Vathek led the rebels through the portal. If no one was here to stop them he'd be forced to unveil his cover and the rebels would have to retreat on their own. It didn't help that surely not all of them would. "To si̱meío anastrofí̱s tha mas odi̱gí̱sei sti̱ Gi̱. Kat 'ef̱theían sti̱ Gi̱." It should have alerted Cedric that something was up when no one questioned the castle. Then again, Cedric had told Vathek to create a story of sneaking through, telling him to fabricate excess knowledge of how to surpass guards due to his now acquitted rule under Phobos.

"We are too early.. What if they aren't there?" Vathek willed the rebel Ambrose to hush, but dared not turn or stop as he knew Cedric was watching from behind, hidden within the others, though he'd already pointed out his cloak.

"Then we reveal and return. We cannot allow more than half to bombard without damaging the Veil and as far as Caleb is concerned we will be first destination of his poison."[0]

**...**

"Boreíte anói̱ta koritsákia! Of course we need Will! If they are moving through the portals some will not listen!" Caleb had to physically pry his hands from Hay Lin's shoulders; he was not gaining much from shaking her except possibly a blow to the tarse.[1] "Try her phone again - we'll just have to make do for now!"

"Irma's calling her right now..!" Long forgotten, Caleb pushed away his notes and reading materials, pulling on a pair of shoes and a t-shirt, having earlier pulled on jeans. If the Veil collapsed there would be no hope for Earth or Meridian. All it might do would be to add fire-arms into the equation, and that was not a pleasant thought. He couldn't believe that Cornelia had been so stupid to think they wouldn't need to close the portal. That he would manage to just turn the Meridians away. His rebels would hopefully have knowledge of this; apparently Blunk hadn't been very clear as to who exactly was readying to travel through the Veil; only that Vathek was sent to collect them. He prayed Vathek had taken rebels. Fair few were available to travel it without immediate recognisation as rebellion, maybe a hundred, but he prayed that Vathek had taken them. Except.. Aldarn and Aketon were in the group that were yet to be recognized aswell.. "Caleb?"

"Aéra?"

He swallowed as Hay Lin kicked one leg out, avoiding his eyes as she tried to sum up the question. He was well aware that Hay Lin was the youngest guardian, and his sympathy betrayed him when she finally looked up, "We're gonna be okay right? You'll fix it?"

"Amfivállo̱." He sighed, thankful she didn't bother to ask again.

* * *

><p>More tonight! I beleive I am babysitting so yeah!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Boreíte anói̱ta koritsákia<strong> - You silly little girls (then -of course we need Will..)

**Aéra** - Air

**Amfivállo̱ **- I doubt it**  
><strong>

[0]Not literal poison, it's the way medievals speak that I'm trying to convey; he just means they will be in trouble from Caleb.

[1] It's medieval for his special male area between his legs :L :L


	9. Chapter 9

Cedric had passed Vathek, who stood at the inversion to direct the Meridians. The few he had succeeded in finding were clearly hard done and they were proving to be enough as the originally sealed inversion swirled blue from the Veil tearing around the massing rebellion. Every man had been issued a weapon. The poorest, hungriest and hopefully, Cedric thought as he saw three figures round the corner, the deadliest. The Guardians had arrived. He watched from the shadows as Vathek's eyes narrowed to slits, "THE GUARDIANS! ATTACK!"

Battle cries filled the store and Cedric felt a hint of humor as the leader seized up. She was no good for a guardian. Meridians charged with weapons of metal and magic. Lightning was impossible to manifest, but Phobos had charged many of the weapons with the electricity he had become very fond of as a tool. "Will!" One of the guardians shook their leader, so the girl looked up startled into reality.

Cedric frowned as the other girl stepped forward, clenching her fists and causing the ground to tremble so that the rebels had to stop, to concentrate on staying upright. "EARTH!"

The darkest; if he recalled the fire holder, also balled up her fists, but then she looked back, "Wait, I don't want to burn down the bookstore! And I'll hurt them-"

"Ignore the Meridians! We just need to close the portal!" Cedric glared at the unseeing Keeper. She would ruin everything. He stepped forward to stop her, his cloak over his face.

**...**

Taranee watched as the creatures around her stopped, turning around. They were yelling in a native language, but she knew that something was wrong as a cloaked figure became center of attention, but she didn't have time to figure out why as Cornelia grabbed her shoulder, "They're leaving!"

Taranee looked as a few escapees turned the corner, unnoticed by the crowds, but Will only pointed, "Cornelia." Cornelia nodded in understanding, disappearing in the same direction. Will stared up as the Meridians pulled away the cloak, "Who is that Taranee?"

Taranee shook her head, "I don't kn-"

"A servant of Phobos!" One of the Meridians had cried out, pointing at the young man, who's long blond hair was pulled back, his eyes wide as the cloak was thrown onto a fizzing magical rod which seemed to flow with electricity as the cloak burst into flames.

"Na ton skotósei!" Another, blue man yelled out. Taranee was then reminded of Vathek, and quickly found his figure in her sights, nearby.

"What are they doing!" Taranee spoke urgently, but Vathek didn't hear her as Cedric writhed, a green man pulling him by the hair; kicking him behind the knees so he was forced to the ground.

The blond man's eyes screamed out for a savior, but the rest of his face portrayed smug defiance, "Let go of me! In the name of your prince!"

"Our prince. In the name of him we shall give you the mercy of grígoros thánatos." Taranee couldn't stop herself or tear her eyes away, but could only watch helplessly as the hooded owner of the voice raised one of the electric rods up above the man's head, the Meridian who'd grabbed his hair holding it down in place. They were going to be-head him.

"NO!" A lump formed in Taranee's throat and she shook, flinching as Will leapt between the rod and the man. She covered her eyes with her hands, but horrific images only swam through the darkness as she blessed that the other girls hadn't had to see what she couldn't look at. Silence filled the store.

**...**

The sparking rod had bounced away. Vathek could only stare as the Guardian Keeper held the Heart forward, her head thrust back so she faced slightly upward. She was alive. Authority emitted from her as her eyes opened to slits, but Vathek was awestruck as instead of the kind browns he had watched flicker as she thought up a way to keep him from Abis, Vathek saw light that competed with what he recalled of the sun. She hovered above the floor, Cedric cowering behind her. "It's a miracle.." The breathed words of a rebel passed through Vathek as he tried to absorb the sight. She had killed the marchers after all.

"NO!" Vathek jerked as Will's voice repeated. This time angry as her eyes opened fully, revealing a mirror of the electricity in the rod. As her eyes closed and she became calm again, he saw the other guardian uncoil, having heard her friend's voice. "This is not the way. Your hearts are not clouded!"

"Caleb.." Vathek breathed in confusion as a young boy pushed into the room; his rebellion leader, who dropped the wrists of the two children he was pulling along as he took in the situation.

"Your dreams are not nightmares!" His brow furrowed as worry seemed to cloud over Caleb's features at the sight of the Keeper, though he was sure Caleb's worry would grow if he knew of what was behind her now closed eyelids. "You are proud people. You need respect. You deserve life. Your world will change."

"It will change only when you are destroyed!" Cedric pounced, seizing the electrical rod and charging at the Keeper, who's startled brown eyes had returned at his interruption.

**...**

"That wont be happening today.." Will narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the blond man and Caleb as the rebel leader pressed a knife to the man's neck. "Drop it."

"Keep her away! The witch! You will gain freedom! This is a new world!" Will thankfully felt an arm wrap around her waist and she looked down to Irma as her vision blurred in and out of focus. She didn't know what happened. All she was aware of was that she felt sick. Dizzy. And the man was about to kill her.. Or was he.. As Irma and the now present Hay Lin led her away she looked back at the cloudy image of Caleb wrapped his arms around the tall blond, threatening to slice his neck if he make a sudden movement. When had Caleb arrived? She watched, helplessly as the blond summoned a large blue creature she was sure she knew, but Caleb had thrown him forward, into the portal.

The portal. "I have to close the portal.." She pulled away from the small girls, taller than them because of her guardian form, and caught Cornelia as she rounded the corner, Meridians in tow.

"I got them all; the kid is following it's parent," She said, motioning to one of the creatures by pulling his cloak collar. "You alright?"

Will shook her head, but answered with a breezy, "Yeah.." Had she sent Cornelia to get them? She couldn't remember. She looked up at Cornelia again, who's eyes were saturated with concern. "Um, Caleb's here.."

"He is?" Will smiled, feeling a little better as Cornelia's back straightened with blatant discomposure and a steady lack of dignity.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't exactly.. Recall..?" Caleb intertwined his fingers, his elbows resting on his knees as he sat in front of the Guardian Keeper. Taranee had said that Will had jumped between 'the man' and an electrical sword. He'd originally supposed the rebels probably stopped then, but when he had arrived Cedric had been bent behind her watching as she said things.. The words whispered, just out of reach in the boundaries of his mind. The Heart had been glowing, and in accordance to one Meridian he knew from the rebellion; Evangelia's retrospection (which had come with a few 'subtle' digs at himself), it appeared to be what had protected her from sure death.

"You could have died." His voice was low; dangerous, and he didn't dare look up at the girl sitting before him. "You should have died."

"You didn't kill him did y-" Her calm voice shook him and he could no longer be held responsible as anger flashed in his eyes.

Rage coursing through him, he thrust himself off his seat, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her from her own lounge chair so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes, defiance burning through her chocolate browns. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WILL! YOU ARE DEAD! DEAD AND GONE! THE SWORD HITS YOU AND SLICES YOU RIGHT OPEN WILL! YOU ARE BLEEDING AND DEAD!"

He threw her back onto the chair, seizing to standstill when she piped up, "But I'm not dead."

Caleb's attention was captured however, by movement on the other side of the closed door. He pulled the wood back with such a force that the girls behind it gasped as his eyes flickered over three, finally landing on Gaea. "AND YOU!" He pulled her in by the front of her high collar, slamming the door behind him after practically throwing her into the room. He stepped forward so that an inch separated him from the blonde. "Thinking you can play hero and ignore the need for Will! You are not a leader! Will barely is one and we did need to close the portal in the end, didn't we? DIDN'T WE!"

Cornelia's stunned blue eyes stared at the seething fury erupting in his own green, words lost from her she only nodded, slowly. It was then that Caleb was shocked as he felt a blow to the head; a small slap. Will had hit him. "Don't you talk to her like that! She does not take orders from you Caleb!"

Caleb felt his tension fade with his anger, though not before the words calmly fell from his mouth, "Nor you when you are clearly meant to be in charge here. Kápoios prépei na travíxoume ti grammí kai káthe forá pou xekináte aftí laktísmata péna sas makriá." He stopped then. Realization sunk in that he was going too far; he'd crossed his own line in the way of mocking hers. He stepped away from Cornelia, turning instead to the small girl; fiery red hair suited her perfectly at that moment as her tiny frame tensed, her eyes burning with anger and hurt. "Will, I-"

"Cornelia go upstairs." Caleb watched, surprised as for the first time he could think of, the blonde nodded; following suit without complaint. He stood, watching Will then, if he weren't in the wrath he'd find it humorous of someone being so scared of what the Keeper might do next. He let out a breath he had apparently been unconsciously holding when the door closed behind Cornelia and his heart echoed the slight knocks of her and the others' feet running up the stairs. Will moved then. Walking towards him, his eyes followed her without a single blink as she stopped, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment."

She turned then, to leave he presumed, and he probably ought to have let her go, but he knew then. Aldarn was right. He did like her. "What do you know about your doubles exactly?"

**...**

Will had been planning to leave when he'd asked her. She stopped, stuck where she stood. 'Stuck in the mud', she mused. A Game. But that's what Caleb was trying to play with her and she didn't know why he had to keep luring her in so that he almost seemed to be a friend before he slammed her back into the mud. Astral drops. That's exactly what had started this round. "Astral drops?"

She turned in time to see him nod, his green eyes flashing up to hers, as always, in a way that made her want to stumble back afew steps, but she held her ground. "Yes. Astral drops."

He didn't look half as angry as he had a second ago and she sighed, absentmindedly twisting her fingers together in her hands as she paced around him. Honesty was her best bet. "As far as I know, I say their name backwards to make them.. And they look just like us; the guardians, but in human form.. And they have our memories and stuff.. But they don't really think; they're just there.. I don't really like them to be honest, they kind of..." She trailed off; his eyes had flashed up at her and away, noting when she said she didn't like them, and she swallowed, staring into the eyes which were back on her, "...Freak me out... Why did you want to know?"

He looked away then, stepping over to a large mess of paper and books; the guardian books. He sat down on the floor at the edge of his bed; his legs crossed in front of him, and picked up a thick volume, balancing it on his thighs. Only then did he look up, and only then did she realize he'd expected her to join him on the floor. "I can't really translate as well if you're standing up there."

Will nodded, rushing forward to sit beside him, daring not ruin the collaboration by picking a fight as to why he bother translate. She'd just have to trust that it was important she supposed, "What-"

"I kidemóna dipló. O kathréftis tou kidemóna eínai énas ergátis me to sóma, allá óchi to myaló. Gia na to kánete anthrópines anánkes kidemóna kai douleiá, enó o fýlakas eínai se pio angelikí morfí tis." Will lay her head back against the beam; relaxing as the words flowed past her. It was a lovely language and Caleb spoke it well - she laughed inwardly, 'when he wasn't using it to condemn her' - and she enjoyed hearing it as he read to himself before translating to her, "The guardian's double. The mirror of the guardian is a labourer with body, but not mind. To do a guardian's human needs and work whilst the guardian is in her more guardian form."

"Whilst the guardian is in her more guardian form?" She raised an eyebrow at him incrediously.

He laughed a little, which stunned Will; she was sure she'd only ever experienced him laughing at her, though he changed when the others weren't around. "The more exact translation would be angelic, but sadly I have known you far too long not to para-phrase."

* * *

><p><strong>[0]Kápoios prépei na travíxoume ti grammí kai káthe forá pou xekináte aftí laktísmata péna sas makriá.<strong> - Someone has to draw the line and every time you start she kicks your pen away. [The significance here is that he's clearly lost some respect for her as the unspoken 'no Greek' rule he'd created for Will was dropped]

* * *

><p>And has anyone figured out yet that I am a total sap for cute endings.. The main thing is in Caleb's thoughts.. Aldarn was right.. He..<p>

Next episode will be starting tomorrow, so enjoy this for now!


End file.
